1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use by and/or in a mobile device to determine certain parameters corresponding to the movement of an object comprising a person co-located with the mobile device and at least one other mobile device.
2. Information
As its name implies, a mobile device may be moved about, e.g. typically being carried by or otherwise co-located in some manner with an object, such as, e.g., a person, an animal, a machine, etc. By way of some non-limiting examples, a mobile device may take the form of a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.
Certain mobile devices may be enabled to receive location based services through the use of location determination technology including satellite positioning systems (SPS'), indoor location determination technologies and/or the like. In particular implementations, a mobile device may be provided with positioning assistance data to enable the mobile device to estimate its location using one or more positioning techniques or technologies. Thus, a mobile device that may be co-located with an object may be able to indicate a reasonable position and/or other like information regarding the movement or positioning of the object. However, in certain instances, such signal-based location services may be unavailable.
Accordingly, in certain instances it may be useful for a mobile device co-located with an object to make use of inertial sensor based positioning and movement techniques, such as, e.g., dead reckoning techniques and the like based on inertial sensors provided in the mobile device. Unfortunately, in certain instances, measurements from inertial sensors may not necessarily accurately reflect the movements of the object as a whole.